


Oni, Oh No

by Ravenshell



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 13daysofhorror, Body Horror, Drabble, Horror, Oni, oni masks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: Warning: Do not apply demon directly to the face.TW: A little gory..Written for the 13 Days of Halloween on dA.  Day 2's prompt: Costumes/Masks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Oni, Oh No

Putting the mask on had clearly been a mistake. It should have been fine! You couldn’t be hurt by a mask, and you couldn’t hurt anyone by wearing one either. A red oni mask, typically ugly, and in his signature color—there had been masks of all their signature colors, in fact—with white tufts around the ears, bulging yellow eyes, and a long, dangling tongue that drooped well past the upturned fang that matched his snaggletooth. He couldn’t resist the urge to try it on. 

The problem was that now that it was on, it didn’t want to come off. No amount of tugging and prying, scraping and scratching, yanking and twisting and pulling could budge the stubborn mask! Grease yielded no effect. He couldn’t even seem to lever the tip of a sai between it and his face. It was as if someone applied Gorilla Glue to it, and Raph was the victim. He’d tried to keep his cool, even managed for a while, but after hours of trying to prise the freaking thing loose, panic had set in. He’d even resorted to supplicating directly to the mask, begging and pleading with it to pweathe, pweathe cumb awfth—the long tongue even seemed to have adhered to his own, making speech difficult and drool-laden. 

After sobbing to himself for a while, he swallowed his pride and decided to go to Donnie for help. But both Donald and Michael were in the living area, echoing his distress and difficulty in trying to remove their own oni masks. Raphael wept a bit more, unable to come to terms that this was his face now. Thuch wath the fathe of the Mad Dogth.

Leon’s door swung open, the blue oni mask flying out as the sword-wielder cast it to the floor before them. The other three looked up in hope of an answer, only to have their jaws drop in horror. Leon laughed in manic triumph, eyes bulging. “I got it off!” he announced, waving his mystic sword, and as he did, a drop of red ran down its length and splattered on the floor. More droplets followed as the redear staggered forward into the light, in obvious pain, but still laughing wildly, eyes rolling. “I finally figured out how to get it off!” he told the frozen group through a face flayed and devoid of skin.


End file.
